Pluto and the Armadillo (1943)
Transcript Pluto and the Armadillo (1943) :To Brazil And The Amazon The Jungle in My The Narrator Say He. :The Narrator: Down where the mighty Amazon winds its way through the heart of Brazil, we find many strange and exotic species of flora and fauna. :The Jungle In Basket Swing From Then Opens Up But Where Armadillo Animals On The Angry And Happy On The Moments Up And Down. The Narrator: For instance, this odd-shaped basket of...Oh. Heh. Uh, this happens to be the Dasypodidae,or armadillo, sometimes pronounced armadillo but affectionately nicknamed Tatou. :To My Jungle in Belt Animals On This Whole Digging in The ground. :The Narrator: With his ability to dig in at lightning speed, we find him equally at home either below...or... above the ground. :in Digging On Up With The Belt Animals On The Wheel in On The Ball Is It in When Opens Up Animals Here. :The Narrator: The little armadillo... Tatou to you... is a very timid creature, and at the slightest noise...even the drop of a pin... he snaps into a solid ball, becoming, so to speak,a hard nut to crack. :It On The Belt Animals in Body On Ground. :The Narrator: When satisfied that the coast is clear,he unrolls his one-man top...and proceeds on his way. :Goes Past To The Jungle On One Thing in Airport Then Goes Down On A Airplanes in Translation Mickey Mouse And Pluto in Barking At The. :The Narrator: Another Strange Creature Often Found in This Region is The Turista Americana, Or American Tourist. :In Brazil in Mickey Mouse and Pluto in Airport Ball During Comes in Aircraft. :Speaker Votes Airport in Brazil: 15-minute stopover in Belém.' :Mickey Mouse Stop in Ball At Pictures On It in Speaker. Speaker Votes Airport in Brazi: All passengers, 15 minutes. :Pluto in Legs On The Ball To Mickey Mouse in sound. :Mickey Mouse: Come on, Pluto. Stretch your legs. :Is The Ball in Mickey Mouse in dog. :Mickey Mouse: That's it. :Bouncy Ball On Mickey Mouse in Ground. Mickey Mouse: Nice going', boy. :Throws Ball in Mickey Mouse in Pluto in Ground. Mickey Mouse: Go get it, Pluto. Go on! :Pluto gingerly puts out a paw to touch it, Tatou buries himself under ground, then digs a trail away from Pluto, before coming up again and bouncing away from the curious dog and pushing the real ball out from some ferns. Pluto is confused at the fact that there are now two balls in front of him, and he doesn't know which one is the one that has been tricking him. Tattoo, with a smile on his face, opens his shell slightly to see if Pluto’s still there, and when he gives Pluto a playful wink, Pluto tries to hide while Tatou shuts himself inside again. Although Tatou is being friendly, Pluto’s anger only grows. He tries to capture both of the balls, but the real one is squeezed out of his grasp. Pluto grabs it with his back legs, and both the ball and Tatou begin bouncing as Pluto tries to hold on.Tatou begins to walk away once he slips from Pluto’s grasp, but Pluto rushes around to stop him, determined to find out what exactly this strange creature is. After the two sniff each other out, Pluto determines that he likes Tatou, and the two begin to play a game of underground tag with each other. Tatou hides within a hole, and Pluto, a bit peeved that he ran into some plants and ended up looking like Carmen Miranda, grabs the nearby ball, thinking it’s Tatou, and plays with it rather roughly, causing it to pop. Thinking he’s killed the poor thing, Pluto begins to panic and cry. Tatou, observing from his hiding spot, sees Pluto and starts feeling guilty for making the dog cry. He appears in front of the weeping dog, gives him a lick across the nose, and Pluto instantly cheers at seeing his friend is alive. :Turns Clock Making in speakers Airport. 'Speaker Votes Airport in Brazil: Flight 4 for Rio. All aboard. :Mickey Mouse He Yells On Pluto And Armadillo Last Airport On Glovet in Motor Lashes On The. :Mickey Mouse: Pluto! Hey! Pluto! :Start The Engine On Airport On Sound in Speakers in The Propeller On It. :Speaker Votes Airport in Brazil'': All aboard. Last call.'' :She Screams At Mickey Mouse To Run Past The Jungle in Pluto And The Armadillo Animals in Then Run For The walkway. :Mickey Mouse: Pluto! :Run Road in Mickey Mouse And Belt Animals And Pluto in The Jungle in The Forest. Mickey Mouse: Hey! Come On! :strike A blow At Engine Aircraft in Mickey Mouse Run He in It Then Jumps Out On Aircraft in Stair Carriage Airplanes Then Swirl On By And Mickey Mouse Gets Hot On Forehead In Washes in Arms in Then Opens A Belt Animals in Shells On Happy in Heavy On Mouth in Belt Animals to Heaven in Aircraft in Final On It.